King for a Day
King for a Day is the first part of the 17th episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by Three Dragons and a Baby and followed by Erik the Well-Read. King Allfire﻿ is bored and goes out on a quest. Evil Spy informs Count Geoffrey, who decides to take advantage of this opportunity to steal the Golden Gauntlet of Gallopingosko, intending to sell it and buy a cool castle with air conditioning. Allfire soon finds a "drop-dead gorgeous damsel", who says she wants to take her nephews (who are Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 in disguise) to the amusement park, but is afraid to walk in the dangerons woods, so Allfire escorts them to the amusement park, Archaic Arcave. The damsel intends for Allfire to have to wait at the back of the line, but he is able to get in immediately since he is the king and is entitled to free passes. The damsel is really Merle the Wizard in disguise, and she turns Count Geoffrey into King Allfire so that he can infiltrate Camelhot. As Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, and Sir Burnevere try to force their way into the amusement park, they accidentally knock Geoffrey over, and fall for his Allfire disguise. They decide to play a round of Allfire's favorite game: How Dumb Is Count Geoffrey? Geoffrey doesn't enjoy Allfire's pastimes, such as water skiing and bungee jumping, and everyone notices he is acting unusual, but never suspect that he is really Count Geoffrey. Meanwhile, at the amusement park, Allfire wins several prizes, and accidentally bashes all three Evil Knights on the head before throwing Merle so high up that her head is stuck in the ceiling. She falls and returns to her original form, but Allfire, receiving another prize, doesn't notice. Merle decides that nothing is worth this trouble and goes to Vegas with the Evil Knights. Allfire, noticing the damsel is gone, decides to go back to Camelhot, satisfied by the success of his adventure. Geoffrey finally steals the gauntlet and is sneaking out when Flicker, Loungelot, Burnevere, and Blaze do another round of "How Dumb Is Count Geoffrey". Enraged, Geoffrey returns to his original form. Allfire returns shortly after and tells Geoffrey that the gauntlet he has is a fake, and that he sold the real gauntlet years ago. Geoffrey challenges Allfire to a fight to the death, but Allfire, having had a long day, drops a random bull on top of him instead, which kicks him out the window into the moat. *First appearance of the third Evil Spy, whose dragon disguise is green instead of purple like the previous two. *When the "drop-dead gorgeous damsel" first appears, Burnevere's heart springs out of his chest and Loungelot's hair forms a flaming heart in the sky, but there is no reaction from Blaze, which further suggests that he might be homosexual. *This is the only time blood is shown in Blazing Dragons. When Geoffrey gets hit in the mouth by the drawbridge, a CENSORED sign appears in front of him, and blood can be shown flying in all directions from impact. *This episode seems to center on Count Geoffrey more than any other character.﻿ ---- Category:Episodes